


Der Schwan

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, past drug abuse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Schreibtisch wird für Henrys Geburtstag geliefert und Emma bekommt ebenfalls ein Geschenk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Schwan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513029) by [sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie). 



August saß an der Werkbank mit seinem Vater und skizzierte einen Schwan. Er lächelte, weil er die Pläne für einen Schreibtisch für Henry zeichnen sollte. Emma hatte gefragt, ob er und Gepetto diesen für Henrys Geburtstag machen könnten.

 

Er fing an das Papier zu zerknüllen, aber stattdessen legte er es unter einen Papierstapel. Er hatte andere Pläne dafür. Er plante ebenfalls ein Geschenk für Emma. Er wollte, dass es etwas Besonderes war, das sie absolut lieben würde.

 

Er seufzte und fing an den Schreibtisch sowie die Abmessungen zu skizzieren. Er dachte sogar an ein Geheimfach um dort drin Dinge zu verstecken. Manche Sachen hielt man lieber versteckt und Henry hatte eine Schwäche für Geheimnisse.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Emma öffnete die Tür und trat zur Seite. Gepetto und August trugen ein Objekt, das durch eine Plane verdeckt wurde, in die kleine Wohnung, in der Emma und Henry wohnten. Sie setzen es unter dem Fenster ab, wo sie Emma hingewiesen hatte.

 

Gepetto lächelte und entfernte die Plane. „Ich hoffe, er mag ihn“, sagte er stolz.

 

„Er ist wunderschön.“ Emma lächelte den älteren Mann an. Der Schreibtisch war komplizierter, als sie erwartet hatte. Die Vorderansicht war reichlich mit Schnitzereien verziert.

 

„Ich hole den Stuhl.“ Gepetto lächelte als er sie alleine ließ. Der alte Mann wusste, dass sie sich näher gekommen waren, seitdem die Magie August wiederhergestellt hatte. Es machte ihn glücklich sie zusammen zu sehen.

 

August lächelte als Emma mit ihrer Hand über die glatte Oberfläche des Tisches strich, den er und Gepetto für Henry gemacht hatten. Sie betrachtete die Schnitzereien vorne und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

 

„Eine Krone?“, fragte Emma.

 

„Er ist ein Prinz, Prinzessin.“ August grinste sie an.

 

„Nenn mich das noch einmal und ich werde…“

 

„Du wirst was?“, unterbrach er sie. Sein Grinsen wurde größer. „Gib es zu, du magst den Gedanken eine Prinzessin zu sein.“

 

„Es ist seltsam. Alles ist seltsam seit dem Brechen des Fluches und all diesem magischem Zeug.“ Emma drückte die Krone und eine Schublade öffnete sich auf der Unterseite des Schreibtisches. „Was zur Hölle?“

 

„Ich dachte, er würde denken es ist cool, wenn er eine versteckte Schublade hat.“ August zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

Emma lächelte. „Ich denke schon.“

 

„Nun, zumindest wirst du wissen, wo er sein Gras verstecken wird.“ August fing an zu glucksen. 

 

„Oh Gott! Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig!“, sagte Emma entsetzt.

 

„Doch ist es.“ August lachte. „Er wird eine rebellische Ader haben.“

 

„Oh ich hoffe nicht“, sagte Emma, als sie das Geheimfach zurückschob.

 

„Du warst rebellisch, warum soll er es also nicht auch sein?“, fragte August.

 

„Ich war nicht rebellisch, ich war wütend. Das ist ein Unterschied“, sagte Emma.

 

„War es wegen mir?“ August senkte seinen Blick. „Weil ich dich verlassen hatte, als ich dich hätte beschützen sollen?“

 

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Du warst ein Kind. Es war nicht deine Schuld, verstehst du?“, sagte Emma. „Ich denke nicht einmal, dass ich weiß, warum ich wütend war. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht vollkommen meine Gefühle von damals. Ich denke, ich werde dies nie.“

 

August nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. „Du bist jetzt nicht mehr alleine. Ich werde dich nicht ein weiteres Mal enttäuschen.“

 

„Ich weiß.“ Emma lächelte und erwiderte seinen Händedruck. „Hab ich dir gesagt wie froh ich bin, dass du wieder in Ordnung bist?“

 

„Ja.“ August lächelte. „Ich bin es ebenfalls.“

 

Die Tür öffnete sich und Gepetto kam mit einem Stuhl herein, der eine Krone am oberen Ende eingeschnitzt hatte. Gepetto lächelte als er ihn am Schreibtisch absetzte. Er sah Emma und August Händchen halten und errötete etwas. Er verbeugte sich leicht. „Ich habe Dinge, die ich in meinem Laden erledigen muss. Guten Tag, Prinzessin.“

 

„Dir auch einen guten Tag Gepetto“, erwiderte Emma mit einem Lächeln.

 

„Nur eine Minute Papa und ich werde mit dir kommen“, sagte August.

 

„Nein, du bleibst hier und siehst, was der Prinz von deinem Geschenk denkt“, antwortete Gepetto als er in Richtung Tür ging. Er wollte seinen Sohn nicht dabei unterbrechen der Prinzessin den Hof zu machen. 

 

„In Ordnung, aber ich komme, sobald ich kann“, sagte August. 

 

„Es gibt keinen Grund zur Eile. Bleib solange wie du willst“, antwortete Gepetto als er durch die Tür ging. Er schloss sie hinter sich.

 

„Denkst du, er akzeptiert uns?“, fragte Emma halb im Ernst.

 

„Ich denke, er wird ungeduldig, dass ich dich bitte mich zu heiraten.“ August machte keinen Scherz und es war in seinem Gesicht erkennbar.

 

„Du machst Witze. Bitte sag mir, dass du einen Witz machst.“ Emma wusste, dass er dies nicht tat.

 

„Wäre dies eine so schreckliche Sache?“, fragte August.

 

„Nein, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir jetzt schon bereit für die Ehe sind.“ Emma ließ seine Hand los und ging in die Küche um etwas Kaffee einzugießen. Sie hielt die Kanne hoch um ihm eine Tasse anzubieten und er nickte.

 

„Es gäbe eine Verlobung von mindestens einem Jahr. Das ist das Protokoll für Mitglieder des Königshauses.“

 

„Ich bin nicht…“ Emma seufzte. Sie brachte zwei Tassen Kaffee herüber. „Das spielt keine Rolle. Wir sollten bereit sein, bevor wir uns verloben.“

 

„Hmm. Ich verstehe.“ August griff in die größere Schublade des Schreibtisches und zog eine Kiste heraus. „Dann soll ich das hier einfach zurücknehmen?“

 

„Was ist das?“ Emma betrachtete es neugierig. Die Kiste war zu groß für eine Ringschatulle.

 

„Öffne es und schau es dir an.“ August reichte ihr die Kiste und lächelte verschmitzt.

 

Emma zog am Geschenkband und öffnete die Schachtel. In deren Inneren befand sich ein feingliedriger, hölzerner Schwan, dessen Federn ineinander verflochten waren. Emma nahm ihn vorsichtig heraus. „Er ist wunderschön. Hast du ihn gemacht?“

 

„Nun ja, aber die richtige Überraschung ist innen“, sagte ihr August.

 

„Wie kann ich ihn öffnen?“ Emma betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten.

 

„Spreize seine Flügel aus.“

 

Vorsichtig spreizte Emma die Flügel und der Rücken öffnete sich um einen silbernen Ring mit einem Bernstein zu enthüllen.

 

„August, ist das wirklich das, was ich denke?“ Emma sah mit Erstaunen den Ring an.

 

„Der Stein ist ein Bernstein, altes Baumharz um genau zu sein.“ Er nahm den Ring aus der Schwanenschatuelle und nahm ihre Hand. „Prinzessin Emma, würden Sie mir die Ehre zu teil werden lassen meine Frau zu werden?“

 

„Ja, obwohl ich weiß, dass wir warten sollten bis wir heiraten“, sagte Emma als er den Ring auf ihren Finger schob.

 

„Oh cool!“, schrie Henry von der Tür aus. Er rannte zu ihnen und umarmte Emma. „Das ist mein schönstes Geburtstagsgeschenk aller Zeiten!“

 

Ende


End file.
